Angel of Darkness
by Roronoa-Zoro-lover-chan
Summary: Kirasora, the lost angel is searching for her goddess. A mysterious and very sarcastic voice leads her down a path to fight against the Underworld Army along with Pit, Lady Palentina, and a new ally Kairi along with Dark Pit. What lies in store for the lost angel and who does the name Misora belong to? Dark Pit X OC and Pit X OC
1. Chapter 1

Part 2 is now added!

o.c. info Kirasora

blackish gray hair

dark red eyes

Blackish blue angel out fit

Darkest black wings you can think of

black and red bow as the weapon that can come apart like Pits and Dark Pits.

light blue choker necklace

ask Kairi-Ichimaru 15 what Misora looks like

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus- Uprising and the characters. Sadly I don't own dark pit.

Claimer: I do own Kirasora. My sis owns Misora the goddess of flight.

Key:

_"Dream"_

"Misora? MISORA!" I screamed. I sat up from my bed. I sat there wondering who that name belonged to. But right when I tried to think about it the world started to spin. I heard a faint voice in my head. It got louder and louder and I uderstood what it said as it said it again. "Hey! Can you even hear me? Hellooooooooooooo!? Heh an echo. Hellooooooo. Oh good. Well it's about time you wake up sleepy head" the voice said sarcasticly. "You don't have to be rude. Can't you say something else like good morning or hi?" I said drowsily. "How about good afternoon?" the voice said sarcaticly. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAT!? I slept that late!? Uh... ummm... lets go!" I said while getting ready. "Go where?" the voice said in a confused voice. "um to help Pit and the goddess of light?" I said nervously. "YOU ARE NOT HELPING HIM AND THE GOOD FOR NOTHING..."the voice yelled. "LANGUAGE!"I yelled back at the voice. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr r..." the voice growled. "Can you let me fly over to Pit then?" I asked. "Fine. But eat first." the voice said. "Will do!" I saluted.

"Ummm... where is Pit? He should be here by now." I exclaimed. "Who cares?" the voice said in a very VERY bored tone. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Pits voice came from behind me. "Hi Pit!" I shouted. "Oh hey Kira!" Pit said while he waved. "Well I'm going to get me some popcorn and a vitamin water." the voice said and faded away. "Whos that?" Pit asked. "The goddess of flight." I said staring at the sky for who knows what reason. "Oh... Well ok umm... where are we headed for today Lady Paluntena?" Pit asked at the sky. "We are headed to the main town and begin to stop Medusa and her underworld army." the goddess explained. "And why is Kira here again?" Pit asked pointing towards me. "YOU IDIOT! YOU FORGOT WHY I AM HERE!?" I said as I wacked him in the back of the head. "OWWWWW! That hurt! You know I don't have a good memory Kira!" Pit shouted. "Oh right sorry... I have a bad temper like the goddess of flight." I said rubbing Pit's now brused head. "Im here to assist you to stop the underworld army." I said with a small smile. "The more help we get the better" Paluntena said in a happy cheerful tone. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's Medusa!" Pit shouted. "Thats not Medusa you idiot! Thats Kairi!" I shouted at Pit. "Huh are you talking about me?" Kairi asked. "No." I said. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaah it's the real Medusa." Kairi emotionlessly shouted and pointed towards Pit. "I am not Medusa Kairi!" Pit yelled. "Would you all just shut up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You tell them Bossy-Mic-Short-Stack!" the voice said. "Aren't you supossed to be getting you some popcorn and a vitamin water?" I asked. "I can't get me a vitamin water because I just realised I am all out!" the voice said kind-of mad at me for asking. "Then go buy some!" I shouted. "I need your wallet." the voice said simply. "Go get your own stinken wallet!" I yelled. "No." "Yes." "NO!" "YES!" "NOOOOOOOO!" "YEEEEEES!" "OWWW" Pit screamed. "Don't ever ask me that again got it!?" Kairi said as she threw another brick at Pit. "Yes! I get it! Please don't throw another one." Pit whimpered and hid behind me. "Ugh, fine I'll go get my wallet but you have to give me 5 bucks." the voice said. "We should get going Pit. Remember what happens to your wings if you fly to long?" Paluntena asked. "My wings catch on fire and burn off." Pit said in a sad tone. "Kira 1 hour remember?" the voice asked me. "I know, I know." I said in a sigh. "Lets go!" me and Pit shouted at the same time. "woohoo..." Kairi cheered in her emotionless voice. "MEDUSA!" Pit shouted. Since I don't like her I tuned everyone out unless someone asked me something then I might have payed attention. "Pit, I'm sending you onto land, so hang on tight." Paluntena said. "Hang on to what?" I asked sarcasticly. As soon as we had landed, food had appered. I saw Pit run staight to them and started to eat them. "Ewwww! Gross... Pit why are you eating food thats been on the ground." I said. "What about it?" Pit asked. "N-Nevermind." I said and looked in a different direction. When we got further into town, the enemy started to attack. "I killed 10!" Pit shouted. "I killed 15." Kairi said while sitting down. "25 and a new weapon!" I shouted. Pit and Kairi just stood there staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Pit! Medusa has relised a monster in the Coliseum!" Paluntena shouted. "WE HAVE EARS TOO YOU KNOW!" the voice shouted. "owwwwww...my ear hurts..." Kairi said while covering one ear. "Let's go Team Icarus!" Pit shouted. "Team Icarus?" me and Kairi asked to each other. We entered the Coliseum and found the monster known as Twinbellows. Kairi pulled out her black rose samurai sword and charged. Pit pulled out the 'First Blade' and started firing. I took apart my black and red bow and it became to blades and I ran towards Twinbellows and landed 15 attacks while Kairi landed 20 and Pit landed 20 as well. They kept doging Twinbellows attacks while I took the damage because I was behind them reading for my secret attack but I got TRAMPLED on by him! We all delivered the final blow with a shot, a melee, and what ever Kairi did. I think she glared at it. A CREEPY glare. "We did it Team Icarus!" Pit cheered and jumped with joy. "We are not going..." Kairi started. "Just go with it ok Kairi?" I asked. "Fine. Yeepy." Kairi said while swirling her finger like a flag. Pit went back to Paluntena and Kairi followed me to the goddess of flight. She said Kairi can stay for a while until she finds her goddess as well. I went to go relax in the hot spring for a while. I went to my room and fell asleep in my bed.

_I was in my bed but something was strange. A shadowy figure appered to have wings like Pit and me and it had redish-purpleish eyes and leaned close to my neck and bared its fangs into my neck. I also heard a man laughing evily._

I woke up from my nightmare and my head started to throble. I rubbed my neck and cried.

Well this is first chapter ok guys let me know what yeh think about it. Yes is to your question about the shadowy figure.


	2. Chapter 2

INTRO: How is it goin!? i love cry's voice! Who doesn't?

Sup guys and bros of pewdiepie! I talked to him yesturday! OMG! I also feel in love with Laharl from Disgaea. Sorry for late update. Im so stinkin tired right now... valentines day special will come soon for samurai 7, Disgaea, kid icarus, and my sister might write a Death note one and ... and ... soul reapers to samurai... sorry so sleepy only writing part 1 out of 2 or 3*im not sure*for now

Disclaimer: I don't own this game*not in the mood to write the name, sorry*.

Claimer: I own Kirasora. My sis owns Kairi and Misora*the voice*

onward to meh story! t:Dt

I woke up to the feeling of being watched. I opened my eyes and saw Kairi looking right at me.

"WAAAAH!" I screamed and fell of my bed with a thud.

"Well waaah to you too..." Kairi said while eating a peice of cake.

"Where did you..." i asked when Kairi pointed towards an empty cake platter.

"She ate all of the cake!" the voice said.

"Hurry up Kira, or do you want the world to end..." Kairi said putting her empty plate on her tower of plates.

"Your washing those!" we both yelled in unicine.

"You both are." the voice said.

I got ready for the next mission, basicly changing my clothes and getting my bow. I was still scared from my nightmare. What was that thing? Who knows, its my nightmare. I skipped breakfast and ran out the door behind Kairi.

"Wheres Pit?" Kairi asked kind of only very slightly worried.

"Who cares?" I asked all gloomy like.

"What happened to you? Did you finally joined the emo club?" Kairi asked sort-of happy about that.

I continued to stare at the ground. "No don't worry, its nothing." I said.

"And we're off!" Pit yelled.

"Sup stinky-Pit!" Kairi said waving.

I ignored him. Why is he always so happy? Well I guess thats Pit for ya.

"Kira? Is everything okay?" Pit asked.

"I'M FINE ALRIGHT!" I shouted and flew faster ahead. Pit hid behind Kairi so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Is she really okay?" Pit asked coming out from behind Kairi.

"No she might be seeing the future and seeing who she really works for. Or she had a bad nightmare." Kairi said glaring at the path i had flown in.

"So who does she really work for?" Pit asked very curious now.

Kairi just face palmed and flew in the same direction I went in. "HEY WAIT UP!" Pit yelled and followed after us.


End file.
